The Can'tLiveWithoutEachOther Kind of Love
by Sara Lynn
Summary: Hermione and Ron live together, they realize through tragedies and healing that they couldn't live without one another.
1. Fizzling Lives

**The Can't Live Without Each Other Kind of Love**

**Chapter 1: Fizzling Lives **

**By: Sara Lynn**

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley have always wanted their friendship to sprout into an everlasting love. This was common knowledge to anyone that knew the two fire balls. So why weren't they together after nine years of friendship? No one knew the answer to that, not even Hermione or Ron. Their stubbornness wasn't the reason. Even stubborn people want to find their soul mate, and they would admit it once they found that person. They've had their romantic moments. The way Ron looked at her when they were fourteen and she got all dolled up for the ball, that she wasn't going to with him. The way they fought that night and Hermione told him she didn't want to be his last resort. There was the way he blushed madly whenever her lips pressed against his cheek. There was the way he yelled at her when she changed her hair. The way he always stuck up for her when Draco Malfoy insulted her. The way Hermione told off anyone who tried to insult Ron or his beloved family. The way Mrs. Weasley welcomed Hermione into the family during their seventh year, because she just knew that someday Hermione would become her daughter in law.

For Hermione, the most sacred moment between her and Ron happened recently. The war had ended, most of the people that the Golden Trio cared for survived. But then there was Percy Weasley. He had gotten himself into a trap, and Hermione was the only one with a heart, so she helped him. In doing so, she got herself severely injured. It was when she left her hospital room at St. Mungo's that she fell in love with Ron all over again and in the strongest way possible. It was so sweet, the way he bawled the second he saw her, his sobbing couldn't be calmed by anyone except Hermione. She gently walked up to him, cupped his face into her hands and said "I'm here." This didn't calm him right away, his sobs became louder and the tears multiplied. But Ron grabbed Hermione around the waste and pulled her into him, sobbing and trying to get out the words. The words being

"I couldn't survive without you, never have been able to, never will. I love you so much." Hermione knew that the "I love you" was friendly and she reprimanded it . That moment would always be special to her.

Now the war was over and there was long road of emotional recovery ahead. For everyone. Harry was in the States at a very sophisticated mental hospital for wizards. It was the natural thing to do, he had to get over the significantly rough events in his life. He would be back soon enough. Ginny was at home, doing her best to be there for her family. She had to take on a motherly role, Molly simply wasn't doing well with the loss of a son. Hermione and Ron purchased a lovely flat nearby the Weasley household. They visited almost every day to help out as well. For them the hardest thing was not being able to contact Harry. All the doctors said it would help him heal quicker. Hermione and Ron, after years of success had become young aurors. They were always hard at work during the day. And at night they normally stayed at their home playing their favorite childhood games- wizard's chess and exploding snaps. They would visit Grimmauld Place during lunch time most days. The pair grew closer and closer every day. The bickering still happened but it was less frequent. Hermione had more on her shoulders than Ron did. Her parents often sent her angry letters. They knew what had happened with the war and all, but they didn't understand. There was nothing Hermione felt she could do to convince them that she had to and wanted to stay within the wizarding world. The fizzled relationship with her only family often bothered her and she often told Ron she was so glad that she was close enough to his that she still felt she had family. On top of that, Hermione had to re-build herself physically. Her injury to her side sprang up at the oddest times, she really cursed the times Ron wasn't there and the pain came up. It was hell to survive pain like that by yourself. Come to think of it, Ron had never been there when the pain came back. It scared Hermione to imagine what his face would look like if he saw that the injury had come back to her.

So their lives weren't back to cheery and delightful yet. But there was hope. Now that the evil was gone, the good could pursue. They just needed to get past their grieving points, and that would happen within time. But for now, they had each other.

**AN; Review please! It's going to develop into a great drama and romance story. Promise.**


	2. Bosses, Assistants, Secretaries, Work

**The Can't-Live-Without-Each-Other Kind of Love**

**By Sara Lynn**

**Chapter 2: Bosses, Assistants, Secretaries, Work.**

It had been a typical Monday for Ron and Hermione. Lenny, their assistant had made many mistakes and spilled lots of things. Fiona, the office's secretary had screamed at poor Lenny more than once, and batted her eyelashes at their boss Christopher. And Christopher, had given Ron and Hermione a new task. Supposedly there was an evil suspect at the hospital Harry was staying. His behavior was rash and the doctors feel it is more than a reaction to life events. A thousand different emotions and feelings settled on the pair's shoulders when they found out that there was a huge chance they would be seeing their best friend again. They would be leaving in one week but felt they needed a year to prepare. Ron did a lot of pacing that day, but Hermione tried to keep her head sewed on. She discussed the details with Christopher in the office she shared with Ron. Ron made sure they kept the door open because Christopher had a reputation of being too friendly with the younger ladies. Once Hermione and Christopher set the specifics, Hermione set out to find Ron. She found him where she knew she would. In an old, un-used bathroom much like Moaning Myrtle's home at Hogwarts. He was sitting down against one of the walls, with his arms on his knees and his hands clasped together tightly, his head resting on them.

"Ron, what's the matter!" Hermione said, alarmed at his state. She ran over to him and knelt down beside him. She gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to be able to do this, Mione." He said quietly.

"I can't see Harry in that place, I just can't."

"Oh Ron." Hermione sighed. She didn't know what to say, she felt the exact same way Ron did. She didn't know how exactly Harry would be, but she was very worried.

"I just thought that the next time we would see our best friend would be a happy time. A reunion. But no, we are going to make sure he doesn't nearly get killed again. I can protect people Hermione, but I feel like I can't possibly do that for someone who has spent most of his life protecting me." Hermione knew words wouldn't help him right now, all he needed was comfort. He would be strong enough to go solve this case once he knew that she would be there for him as always.

"Ron, look at me." Ron lifted his head and looked right into her big, brown eyes. He dropped down his legs so they were straight on the floor giving Hermione the perfect opportunity to hug him. She rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand, whispering that everything was going to be okay, and then she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her.

They had a quiet evening that night. Hermione prepared them sandwiches and soup. Ron ate heartedly, which was a good sign. They were playing a silent game of wizard's chess when their buzzer rang.

"I'll go see who it is." Hermione said. She went to their door and pressed the talk button.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Hey, it's Ginny." Ginny replied from downstairs.

"Ohh yay, come on up." She looked over at Ron who had a smile on his face. He was always happy to see his little sister. Hermione silently blessed Ginny for choosing to visit on such a night. Ginny opened the door which Hermione had un-locked.

"Hi." She said brightly.

"Hey love!." Hermione said, running to greet her friend with a hug. "Ron and I just finished a game of chess, you came at the perfect time.

"Hello Gin." Ron called from the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione went to join him.

"Oh God, what's wrong?" Ginny could always tell when Ron was down, even when he was trying to hide it. It was a gift only she, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had. When she could tell that Ron wasn't going to answer, Hermione did it for him.

"Well…" Hermione said, seating back down at the table and motioning for Ginny to do so as well.

"We got a new case today. In the states. At the hospital Harry's at." Ginny blinked. Harry and Ginny were not on good terms. He told he loved her because he "had to" supposedly the mirror of Erised told him Ginny was the one for him. Ginny was too heart-broken to realize he only acted like an arse because of the events going on at that time.

"I see. Make sure to give the bloke a good slapping while you're there." Ginny said bitterly.

"Damn it Ginny, I am so sick of this. You KNOW Harry was not in a right state of mind when he said those things to you. He loves you so much and I know he wants to come to you. But Hermione and I, we don't want to see him all depressed or hurting. That is the WORST thing you could ever see. Someone hurting like that. We have all been through tough times Gin, but Harry's had a load of it." Ron said this with the most pained look on his face that Hermione had ever seen. Even through all the grieving post war. She reached out and placed her small hand on top of his and left it there.

"Jesus, Ron. You're acting like Harry's dying or something. I mean I know Harry's considered good and that only the good die young, but he's not dying. "

"Harry's old. The amount of turbulences he has gone through is enough to make him a freaking fifty year old " Ron said with concern. Although the conversation was somewhat heated, and Ron had a good amount of anger towards his sister, he couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Hermione's hand was on top of his.

"Well I can assure you, he is most definitely NOT going to die any time soon." Ginny shot back stubbornly.

"Okay, okay. You two are both so stubborn that this is not going to end if I don't butt in." Hermione said.

"Now, we all have unfinished business with Harry but we must respect him none the less. All the other shit will be settled when he is well again. Ginny, what you have to understand is that Ron and I don't want to see our best friend like this. Ron, what you have to understand is that your sister is heart broken." Hermione's eyes darted between the two Weasleys to see their reactions. A tight grin spread on his face and he nodded, he knew she was right as always. Ginny heaved a great sigh and nodded too.

"Good." Hermione said with satisfaction. She took her hand off of Ron's.

"I actually came here to tonight for your guys' advice." Ginny said, leaning back in her chair.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"I'm not happy anymore, and they don't need me at home anymore. I can just tell. And I don't think my future is very promising if I am to stay a waitress in Diagon Ally any longer. "

"Of course you're not, you can do so much better. That was only temporary." Hermione said comfortingly.

"Yeah I know that but what I don't know is what I DO want to do with my life. I haven't the slightest idea." The truth is, Ron and Hermione didn't have any idea of what a good job for Ginny would be either. She wasn't strong enough emotionally to be an auror or to deal with sick people at St. Mungo's or to go back to Hogwarts to teach (she missed it too much). Suddenly Hermione came up with a good idea.

"I know what you should do! In downtown London there's a sort of finishing school for young wizards and witches and it specializes in helping them figure out what to do with their lives. Lots of Hogwarts graduates are there." She said.

"Really? That sounds very promising. But how come I haven't heard of it?" Ginny asked.

"Well I only read of it but it's somewhat secretive. I know they'd accept you though."

"A book, what else." Ron said with a snort. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"See, this is why I came to you two. I knew Hermione would have the answer, and I knew that my dear brother would throw in a half-hearted comedic routine." Ginny said with a grin.

"And of course, there always has to be a bit of bickering as well. I'm just surprised that it wasn't_ you two_ who were bickering."

"Hey! I wasn't trying to be funny, the girl just reads a lot. I can do much better than that book comment." Ron said, defending the stand up comedian in him. Ginny shook her lead chuckling. She slid her chair back and stood up.

"I'll either write or visit, to let you know what direction my life is going in. Thanks a bunch. I love you both." And with that, Ginny aparated into thin air.

Hermione wiped her forehead and let out a "whew". Ron laughed, he felt the exact same way that his friend did- his little sister was one large piece of work. Hermione shut her eyes for a moment

"Tired?" Ron asked.

"Very."

"Go to bed, you've done your share of being kind and caring as always, along with some hard work at work. Its time for you to REST."

"Thanks, Ron. I do think I'll be hitting the hay now."

"Night Mione." Hermione smiled and started heading for her room.

"Oh, and Mione?" Ron called before she was out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He didn't mean it like _that_. And Hermione knew that, but she loved hearing it from him.

"I love you too Ronald." And with that, she went to bed.

**AN- I feel like that chapter sucked. Sorry if you feel the same way.**


	3. We Can't

**The Can't-Live-Without-Each-Other Kind of Love**

**Chapter 3: We Can't**

**By Sara Lynn**

Most young adults don't spend their evenings in. Ron and Hermione almost always did. They preferred it that way. They both had laid-back personalities that made hanging out with the comforts at home (and the one you love) much more appealing than grinding against strangers at a club. This evening they were having fun muggle style. Hermione ran to a movie store to pick out some movies she _knew_ Ron would enjoy. They were supposed to have a marathon, but got bored after only two and a half movies and three bowls of popcorn.

"That girl in that movie was a lot like you." Ron called to Hermione, who was in the kitchen cleaning the popcorn bowls and glasses they had used.

"Which movie and which girl?" Hermione called back, very intrigued.

"Juliet." This caused Hermione to leave her from her prized dishware. She came back into the living room and looked Ron straight in the eyes. He was talking about one of the most romantic and beautiful characters to ever have been created.

"Are you serious?" She asked him, with her hands on her hips, a dish towel in one of her hands.

"Naaah, she's way too nice to be like you. Never mind." Ron said with his lopsided grin that made Hermione's stomach do weird things.

"Ronald Weasley. You red headed bastard…." Hermione began as she ran towards him with the towel. When she reached the slightly frightened red head at the couch, she gave him a good whack in the shoulder with the towel.

"Ouch! You witch!" Ron would _not_ let her get away with that. Towels are painful! He pulled his female friend down on the couch with him by grabbing onto the towel forcefully. She was only on top of him for a second, however because he flipped them over so he was in control. He waggled his eyebrows at her in a jokingly suggestive way. This was so obviously the moment where they would finally share a kiss. But the way Ron waggled his eyebrows at her reminded her too much of Hogwarts and Harry and the fun they all had there- she felt like Harry should be with them. She didn't mean that sexually, she most definitely did NOT want a ménage a trois (1) to develop, but she missed her other best friend. She looked Ron in the eyes and said, "Can you please get off me?" Ron obeyed but he was extremely confused, he gave her a peculiar glance as she began pacing their living room with her hands on her forehead.

"Mione…can I ask what in Merlin's name that was about?"

"We **_CAN'T_** Ron!." Hermione stopped her pacing and looked at him, hot tears dripping down her face.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Can't what?"

"We can't be having fun. It isn't right. Our best friend is in a horrible state right now Ron. I can't imagine being him right now. The way he left things with Ginny a-and with you and me. I would dying if I knew I was in a damn mental institute when the one that I love doesn't know how much I really **do **love them and when my best friends thing I am the biggest arse on the planet. I know we can't communicate with Harry just yet but until we can I don't want him to think we've forgotten about him, because I sure as hell have not forgotten about him." Ron sighed and looked at Hermione. He half agreed with her. He truly didn't want Harry to think that they had forgotten him either, But what he really wanted was to kiss her- and he knew Harry would approve of that if of anything.

"Harry would want us to live our lives." He said simply. "But I do agree with you, I don't want him thinking that he's out of our lives. We'll get to see him soon love. Until then we'll keep the fun at a minimum." He said with a wink.

"It means a lot to me that you're not trying to pick a fight right now." Hermione said grinning.

"Yeah well, Potter knows that's part of our fun. It's what we do. We fight."

**AN…So how was it my dears? Keep your lovely reviews coming. A few of you asked about Harry and Ginny and the mirror. Basically Harry had not acknowledged any feelings for Ginny even to himself. And the mirror hinted that Ginny was the one for him, so he figured he might as well tell her. More on that later though…this isn't a HPGW story though so it will be minimal. All my chapter stories are 5 chapters long. So 2 more chapters (: I know HP&HBP comes out in two hours but I hope you'll continue to read my fanfic, as well as others. Thanks!**

**1. ménage a trois is French for threesome (:**


End file.
